Hate Unmasked
by IceBitchPL
Summary: Enemies find common ground when one of their own falls in love with someone from the other group. A rollercoaster ride of love, friendships, finding yourself.And realizing that the best things in life are always worth the wait.
1. Chapter 1

Background info. .. Alternate reality! FORGET WHAT YOU'VE SEEN ON THE SHOW..

I do not own degrassi—

Emma and Jimmy and Craig are best friends since childhood. They do everything together and hang out all time.

Jay, Manny and Alex are best friends since childhood and do everything together and hang out all the time.

Jay & Craig are half brothers. Same father. Different mother. Their father married Jay's mom and left Craig's mom high and dry.

Manny and Alex don't like Emma, Jimmy and Craig because Jay doesn't and Emma and Craig don't like Manny, Alex, and Jay because Jimmy doesn't

The two groups don't usual run in the same crowds but one night will begin the integration of the groups. Jay's friends are popular and enjoy it to the fullest and Jimmy' friends are popular but shun from it.

Jimmy, Craig, and Jay are on the same team (basketball) and that's about the only time they're nice to one another.

Manny and Alex are cheerleaders and Emma is a tutor.

Coupling: Jay & Emma/ Craig & Manny/ Jimmy & Alex

**Chapter one**

**Recognize your enemy  
**

Jason laid in bed and stared at the ceiling and wondered if he should even bother getting out of bed at all. The night before it was the same thing, he came home late and his mom and dad were up but neither said a word to him about how late he was or how his night went. They just continued about whatever they were doing and ignored his presence. He chuckled as he sat up in bed and looked around the room. He could think of about two dozen guys at his school that wanted to be him and he knew for a fact that none of them knew what it was really like to be him. His life from the outside and sometimes in was perfect but not always. Every morning it was the same thing… he'd get up and look in the mirror and be reminded of him… that brother that was a walking talking reminder of his father's infidelity. Daniel Hoggart golden boy and father of two…. As much as Dan would love to deny Craig everyone in town knew of his affair with Sam. She was new to Degrassi and after their senior year Dan married Emily but started a fling with Sam behind Emily's back. Some fun times later Craig Hoggart was created, and in true Daniel Hoggart nature not long after Jason Hoggart came to be as well.

Jason clinched his fists and glared at himself in the mirror. He'd grown up his entire life and was reminded of Craig's being. They'd had a few classes together and it didn't help that Sam ended up marrying Jason's Uncle Tyler so it was then that Craig became an official Hoggart. Jason's thought was dashed as his phone rang and he reached over seeing 'Cheery M' on his caller ID he huffed and answered the phone, "What have I told you about messing with my phone?" She snickered, "To leave your hoes alone?" He laughed, "Wrong Manny now what do you want?" She huffed, "Is that anyway to talk to your best friend?" Jason laughed and has to smile at the fact that his two closest and dearest friends were girls and surprisingly enough he hadn't bagged either of them. He just found comfort in them and speaking of them there was a beep and he sighed, "Hang on Manny… that's Alex calling too." She stayed silent and he pulled the phone away from his ear to see that his caller ID said 'Broody Artist' He sighed and hit flash to click over, "What's up Lexy?" She sighed, "Just making sure you get your lazy butt up and ready for school." He laughed, "I'm up and Manny is on the other line." Alex nodded, "Ok tell her I will never leave my cell with her again. She changed your name to Baller23 and hers to Cheery03." Jason laughed, "Yeah and you're Broody Artist on mine… I'll talk to her Lexy, see you at school." "OK bye Jay." She hung up her phone and Jason clicked back over, "That's it Manny no more playing with our phones."

Manny just giggled and sighed, "Ok fine but come on there's a reason I called this fine morning." Jason sighed waiting for the news that was so important she had to call instead of tell him in the hall at school, "What is it?" She smiled, "We've been invited to a very esteem party from the All Eyes." Jason yawned, "So what do I care." "What are you kidding me this is huge. Every month they throw these super secret mask parties… I've heard so much about them and to finally be in one it going to be perfect." Jason stood up and walked to his closet, "Manny… what does this party have to do with me… from what I heard you don't know any of the other people and you never find out. How is that going to help me?" She whined, "Come on Jay it'll be fun." He knew this was the beginning of her temper tantrum and once he saw her it was going to be twenty times worse. "OK I'll go… what about Alex is she coming too?" Manny laughed, "You know I wouldn't be me if I didn't get my two bestest buddies into the best and most secret party of the month." He laughed, "Alright if Alex goes I'll go." Manny squealed, "Oh love you Jay. I'll see you at school. Bye." He laughed and hung up the phone and tossed it to the bed and picked out clothes to wear and tossed them to the bed and walked in his bathroom and started the shower.

Emma Nelson sat at her vanity and brushed her hair. She wasn't into looks but presenting yourself properly helped. She looked at a picture of Craig, Jimmy and herself. She smiled and then frowned remembering right after that picture was taken Jason and his friends attacked them with water balloons. She rolled her eyes and she thought of Jason and his perfect little life. It irked her to see him walk around like he was god's gift to woman. She hated that he thought he could get away with anything. His whole group of friends used their popularity to use people where as Craig, Jimmy and Emma used theirs to help people. She smiled thinking of her two best guy friends. There was a sense of security in their bond for each other. Emma was never that girl to hang out with other girls and lucky for her Craig and Jimmy weren't the boys to push her down and say she had cooties. She looked in the mirror and smiled at her appearance. She wore her typical jeans and a small t shirt. Craig said it was quite becoming of her and Jimmy always managed to question why she didn't want to wear skirts. It'd always been his understanding that girls never got dirty and hated to sweat yet there was Emma Nelson running around with Craig Hoggart and Jimmy Brooks and not caring about anything but having fun.

She smiled and took a seat at her vanity again and looked at the envelope she'd received the night before as she was heading to bed. She still was confused by it and hadn't opened it yet. She figured it was one of the guys playing a joke and she was going to bust them on it. There was the sound of the door bell ringing then the door opening and closing and footsteps up the stairs. Emma simply held the envelope and smiled as he entered the room and fell to her bed, "Em I swear you're going to be murdered in your sleep if you don't lock that door." She laughed, "Jimmy you worry too much." He sighed and looked at her envelope, "What you got here a secret admirer letter?" Emma laughed, "Yeah right me secret admirer… I was figuring it was from you or Craig as a joke." He shrugged his shoulders, "No besides I wouldn't do that do you and neither would Craig." She nodded and Craig rushed inside, "I swear I thought I saw a monkey outside your house." They both looked at him confused and he laughed, "Joking it's a joke… so what is going on with my two best friends today?" Emma looked at him strangely, "Craig what are you on and can I have some." He just laughed and pulled out his history paper, "I worked on it most of the night and I swear it's my best work." Emma smiled, "That's great Craig I'm proud of you." Jimmy sat up, "Come on Em open it up and lets see what you got there." Craig took notice of the envelope, "Yeah what is that?" She sighed and rolled her eyes, "Wow Craig go back to sleep."

He just shook his head and took a seat as she opened it up and smiled, "It says, 'You and two guests named below are invited to the most exclusive party of the month thrown by All Eyes… it's time to break out your formal dresses and tuxedos and masks and dance the night away maybe more… Don't be late and you must not mention it to anyone not invited.' Emma could barely contain her laughter as she finished reading and Craig and Jimmy were right along with her. After a few minutes Craig sighed, "I think we should go." Jimmy and Emma looked at him confused and he laughed, "No for real let's go and see what one of these parties is like. I'm interested aren't you guys even just a little bit." Jimmy sighed, "I have to admit I wonder about those parties. I'm in." Emma turned around in her seat and looked in the mirror and bit her lip. Craig stood up and walked behind her and placed his hands on her shoulder, "Come on Em it won't be fun if you don't come with us." She smiled and sighed, "Ok but I'm gone if I don't like it." They both nodded and smiled at the idea of going to the most secretive party of the month. Emma sent them downstairs and she got her things and grabbed her bag and rushed down the stairs, "Let's go time for school." Craig and Jimmy both slowly walked out the door and she shut it behind them as she pushed them down the porch steps and to the car, "Come on guys make this easier for me." They laughed and got in Craig's truck and Emma slipped in the passenger seat and buckled up as Craig pealed out in front of the house.

Jason pulled up in front of the school and there as always was Manny and Alex waiting for their friend. Manny ran up to him and jumped in his arm, "Thank you thank you thank you thank you for agreeing to go to this party it's gonna be so much fun." He laughed, "No problem Tigger… I take it you're going Lex?" She smiled, "I figured I can't be the brooding cheerleader all the time… plus it might be fun." Jason laughed and wrapped his arms around her and hugged both girls. They were an interesting group, on the outside they were the jock, whore, and the bch but deep down it was so much more. Manny was caring and companionate and had a great heart. Alex was just misunderstood and Jason well he might seem like a player but he respected these two women and looked to them for advice. Where he was mean and a complete jackass to some he was kind and caring to them. Jason's moment of peace was taken as Craig' truck pulled up and across from where they stood. His eyes narrowed and his body tensed up. Manny looked at his face then followed his eyes and sighed as they landed on Craig and his friends.

Emma got out of the truck laughing at Jimmy and Craig walked around and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "Em it'll be fun… we'll help you get a dress." Emma looked up at him, "How are you two going to help me get a dress?" Jimmy faked hurt, "Ouch Em that hurts… did you forget we're guys… we'll tell you want looks hot or not." She laughed and wrapped her arm around their waists. Manny rolled her eyes, "She has to be dating one of them…. I mean she can't be just friends with both." Jason laughed, "She's probably doing them both." Manny and Jason laughed and Alex scoffed, "And you two forget that you Jay get that all the time about me and Manny." They stopped laughing and she continued, "I don't like them but they're not that far off from us… only instead of two girls and a guy it's two guys and a girl… can we please have one day where we're not bagging on them?" Jason nodded, "Ok one day but if any of them start something then I'm not holding to it any more." Alex just laughed and pushed him lightly as he pulled her back into his arms and walked into school.

Emma was at her locker with Jimmy and Craig when Jason, Manny and Alex walked in. She rolled her eyes, "Can you believe them three… I mean look at them… practically all over each other. He has to be dating one of them." Craig laughed, "Or both." Emma whipped her head around and glared at him then softened, "True it would be something that the king of the jackasses would do." Craig smiled, "Well forget them." Emma huffed, "No it's just not natural that him of all guys is friends with two girls. He has to be doing one if not both of them." Jimmy laughed, "And don't you think they think the same about us?" She looked at him with complete horror on her face, "We're not the same… everybody knows we're all friends." Craig chuckled, "Actually I've gotten a few questions about who out of me and Jimmy you were dating." "First of all Jimmy and I and second… what… that's crazy." Jimmy laughed, "Look Em I'm just saying they could be just really good friends cause look they're us only reversed. Just ignore them lets have one day ok?" Emma nodded and Craig smiled, "Alright but that'll be hard when we have English first period together." Emma groaned and closed her locker and walked into class with Craig and Jimmy behind her. Jason, Manny and Alex soon joined them.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the replies you guys. I did get the idea mainly off OTH! Haha I'm so glad you guys figured it out. I will have other characters later on and I'll tell you guys who's based off who but you seemed to guess right.**

**Jason: Nathan/ Emma: Haley/ Alex: Peyton/ Jimmy: Jake/ Craig: Lucas/ Manny: Brooke**

They settled into her their seats and took notice of a name on the board and the teacher's absence. "Alfred Lord Tennyson… Lexy where do I know that name from?" Manny asked confused, "He is that cute sub everyone has been talking about?" Alex was drawing a picture of a group of people and one just screaming, "Manny I showed you the poem he wrote and you whined about how long it was but ended up liking some parts of it." Manny nodded, "Oh ok… well what's his name doing on the board then?" Jason laughed, "What are you the riddler? It's probably who we're studying this week." Emma looked on and watched the exchange and leaned into Craig, "Well we can tell who doesn't have the brains in the friendship." Craig chuckled and continued to read his book and Jimmy was jotting down some lyrics for a song he was working on and whispered, "Em no trouble." She nodded and stood up to throw away some trash. Jason looked at her as she walked to the trash can and for a moment she read the board and corrected the teacher's writing. He rolled his eyes, "Look at her thinking she's so perfect… and who does she think she is just correcting the teacher like that." Manny laughed and Alex warned, "Jase… one day." He nodded and watched Emma walk back to her seat.

As she took her seat the teacher finally showed up, "Alright class take a look at the board please… we'll be studying his works and poems and one of my favorites… Emma, will you please come and pass these out." He held up a stake of papers and Emma sighed and stood up and walked to him and took the papers, "Make sure that everyone gets one." She nodded and started to pass them out. She was handed Jimmy and Craig theirs and as she neared Jason, Manny, and Alex she immediately tensed up. She gave them a tight smile and handed each other their papers. Alex simply took hers with out a problem and went back to drawing and Manny gave a fake smile and took hers, but Jason had to be difficult and refused to take it from her hand. He looked up into her chocolate brown eyes and stared at her blankly. Emma didn't want to be anywhere near them for too long but he wouldn't take the paper and her eyes found his blue steel ones and they just stared each other down. Everyone was too busy looking over the paper to notice the staring contest but soon Craig and Manny looked up and sighed. Manny touched Jason's arm, "Jase take the paper already you big baby." He ignored her and Craig whispered, "Em just put it on the desk…" She ignored him. It was as if the whole world stopped and they were the only ones left.

Emma wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of just walking away. She put her hand on her hip and forced the paper in his face. He had to admit for a small girl she was pretty commanding. He smiled and looked at the paper then back at her. Manny sighed and didn't know Emma well enough to just ask her to leave and knew that Jason wasn't going to give up. She turned and looked at Craig for some kind of help. She may not like the guy, but this was a fight waiting to happen and neither wanted that to happen. Criag looked at Emma and sighed and put his head down and looked back up to lock eyes with Manny. She gave him a pleading look and he stood up and walked to Emma and looked at Manny both thinking, 'Ok separate on three… one… two… three." Craig turned Emma just as Manny kicked Jason both looking away and ultimately giving up on their stare fest. Emma grumbled as she took her seat and Craig just silenced her and Manny gave Jason an apologetic smile and they all listened as the teacher began to talk again. "Jimmy will you read part two section four part five please." Jimmy looked up and cleared his throat but was interrupted, "And come to the front." He sighed and stood up and took his paper to the front of the class.

Alex put her drawing down and looked up and as Jimmy spoke she couldn't help listening a little bit closer. "Half the night I waste in sighs, half in dreams I sorrow after the delight of early skies; In a wakeful doze I sorrow for the hand, the lips, the eyes, for the meeting of the morrow, the delight of happy laughter, the delight of low replies." Alex bit her lip and leaned forward as he spoke and took in every word he said. Jimmy looked around the room and found most eyes on the paper or staring blankly behind him yet he found one set staring at him intently. As he finished he soon felt himself staring at her too. They stared for a bit till, "Thank you Jimmy you can sit down now." Jimmy shook his head and walked back to his seat. He passed Alex and she looked down at her paper and smiled. Jimmy sat down and Craig smiled, "True poet man." Jimmy nodded and looked at Alex. The teacher continued, "What is that part of the poem saying class?" They all remained silent and just as Emma was about to answer Jason chimed in, "It means he can't sleep cause he keep thinking about her… her eyes, her lips, her hands, and he can't wait for the next day so he can see her and hear he laugh." Emma was shocked and looked around to see if anyone else was hearing what she heard. "Very good Mr. Hoggart." The teacher said, Jason simply nodded and continued to look down.

Alex leaned over, "Aren't you glad I made you get into poetry with me?" He laughed and nudged her a bit. The teacher smiled, "Can some one tell whom this poem is about?" Emma smiled, "It's about a woman named Maude…" The teacher smiled, "Very good Miss Nelson now can you tell me you as a woman how this poem makes you feel?" Everyone seemed to be watching her now. Emma suddenly felt uncomfortable and readjusted herself and cleared her throat, "Umm I really can't say." He nodded and turned to Alex, "Alex can you tell me what year this poem was written?" She looked up, "1855." Jimmy smiled and nodded thinking, 'She's no dumb cheerleader that's for sure.' Emma was still stuck on Jason's sudden answer; she wasn't sure if it was a moment of clarity or if there was actually a person somewhere in that entire ego. Craig was still shaken by his eye contact with Manny, it was strange how he almost didn't want to break up Jason and Emma but wanted to just sit next to her and stare in Manny's eyes. He watched her as she listened to the teacher and took few notes, whether it was because she was paying attention or jotting down plans for a trip he didn't know but looking in her eyes he wasn't so sure about her. Jimmy on the other hand was completely in grossed in Alex. She seemed to be paying little to no attention at what the teacher was saying yet she knew everything that he asked as he went on to explain more.

Manny wanted so badly to look in those eyes again. She'd been friends with Jason for almost her entire life and seen his eyes a million times but something was different about Craig's eyes there was meaning and depth that she didn't see in Jason's… on the occasion his eyes were similar but it was mainly basketball that brought out such meaning and fire. She considered tossing her pencil to the floor but pushed that idea down and she wrote down a bit of what he was saying mainly to ask Alex what it meant later because it yet again sounded familiar to her. Alex sighed and sketched at her picture but soon found herself wanting to sketch that face. His words though not his spoke to her and made her almost wish that poem was directed at her and for a brief moment she actually thought that he was looking at her. She shook the idea off and tilted her head and continued to draw and threw out random answers to the teacher and smiled thinking, 'I may not be looking at you but I know what you're talking about.' Jason was still somewhat annoyed yet intrigued but Emma. She refused to just put the paper down and didn't back down from his stare.

Most girls would either blush and giggle or walk away but she did neither she simply stood her ground and then her answer for how she felt if that poem was about her and she didn't want to say… seemed to him she was a girl that didn't express her feelings too often and it made him wonder what else was going on in her mind. Class ended and as the bell rang, Craig, Emma, and Jimmy got up and walked out the door while Jason, Manny, and Alex gathered their things and exited too. In the hall Emma was headed for math and that was also where Manny and Jason were headed. Alex waved her goodbyes and headed for art which so happened Jimmy and Craig were headed in the same direction for history, all thinking of people that normally they tried not to think of.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

**Struggle for balance**

By the end of the day they all managed to keep the peace, but it was only the end of the school day there was still basketball practice and usually Jason had a few remarks before and after practice so Emma decided she's wait for Craig and Jimmy instead of walking home to make sure that Jason and his friends didn't start something with them. As she walked down the hall her mind wondered about the coming party. She was nervous mainly because she didn't know if she could pull it off. She wasn't the girl you saw in a dress. She hated to feel so vulnerable and delicate. She was the furthest thing from it. The last time she remembered wearing a dress Jimmy laughed and she ended up rolling around in the mud with him… ok so that was in elementary school but still. She thought with a smile on her face. Emma walked into the gym and found it empty she looked around and walked to the bleachers and took a seat. As she situated herself someone else walked into they gym. She heard the doors close and looked up to find none other than Jason Hoggart looking at her. She huffed and rolled her eyes pulling out a book and started to look for the last page she was reading.

Jason was on his to the gym and still couldn't quite figure out Craig's little friend. She seemed to be like him as far as the company she kept. He had to agree with Alex that she did seem to be as close to her friends as he was with his, but didn't mean he was going to start being nice to them. He sighed and adjusted his bag on his shoulder and nodded to a few sophomores and turned the corner to go to the gym. He pulled the handle and walked inside and was surprised to find little miss goody sitting on the bleachers. He looked around and smiled. He decided he'd see what she was like when no one was around to back her up. He caught sight of her noticing him and half expected her to become uncomfortable but she seemed more irritated by his presence. He gave her a good look over. She was in jeans and a t shirt… typical Alex wear he thought as he watched her hair fall into a veil over her face. He stood in front of her and waited for her to decide he was worth her time and effort. He sighed loudly and she brushed the hair behind her ear and turned the page. He huffed, "You know it's rude to ignore someone." Emma chuckled, "Well it s when it's someone important." She looked up and into his eyes, "And I don't see anyone important enough for me to care about right now." He laughed, "Wow you're a feisty on huh?"

She rolled her eyes and looked at her book, "Go away Jason…. Don't you have a freshman to beat down or a girl to hit on?" He smirked and put his bag down which caused her to look up at him and he leaned in and whispered in her ear, "I could just hit on you." Emma's mind was racing, 'He's too close he's too close… Emma hit him make him back up he's too close…' She sighed, "But Jason it wouldn't work. I have a brain between my ears." She tapped the side of his head and his eyes narrow, "You know Emma… despite what you and my so called sibling think I'm smart…and I'm smart enough to know you're bitch." Emma scoffed, "Well I'm only a bitch to you, so it's not like it's that hard to figure that one out." He growled and reached down to grab his bag and walk off and Emma huffed, "And never call me a bitch again… it's rude and mean." He stopped and spun around on his heal, "What you gonna do send your precious Craig and Jimmy after me?" She stood up, stomping her foot and dropped her book and stormed up to him, "First of all they don't fight my battles for me and second never say their names like that again." Jason was growing more and more annoyed with this girl, "Don't tell me what I can and can't say little girl." He patted her head and she lost it and pushed him, "Don't you dare touch me." Jason looked at her like she'd lost her mind.

Craig and Jimmy were walking down the hall to the gym and Alex and Manny were on their way as well. Both sets talking about their own things but as they neared the gym the war going on behind the doors was clearly heard. Alex looked at Manny, "Is that…" Jimmy looked at Craig, "Was that Em…." Manny and Craig said in unison, "OH no…" Both the girls and boys ran for the door, but neither saw the other and soon collided. Jimmy fell and Alex landed on top of him and Craig and Manny bumped then Craig being the excellent basketball player he is quickly spun them around and wrapped his arms around her waist protectively and landed on the floor with a loud thud. All four teens remained motionless and just tried to regain their composure. Alex looked in Jimmy's brown eyes and smiled. He looked at her as she looked through her dark spiral curls and saw into her green eyes and smiled, "Sorry." She smiled and said softly, "It's ok." Manny tired to get up but slipped and fell on Craig' chest. He let out a grunt and she looked up and into those blue eyes again and smiled. He let out a breath and took a deep one in and the smell of her hair invaded his senses. He looked at her as she spoke, "Wow that was a freak accident huh." He chuckled and made her vibrate on his body and he kept his hands where they were, "Yeah it was lucky I caught you right?" She smiled and subconsciously licked her lips and said, "Yeah well we should get up." He nodded and neither made a move to do so as did Jimmy and Alex but that all changed when they heard.

"Don't you touch me." They all scrambled to their feet and Jake tore the gym door open to find Emma and Jason yelling at each other. "You of all people should never put your hands on me." Jason laughed, "I just patted your head sweetheart. If you want me to put my hands on you I can do that too." He moved closer to her and she stepped back, "You're a pig!" He laughed, "Well oink oink baby." She huffed, "Don't call me baby." He laughed, "Fine sweet cakes." She spun around and walked away, as Jason stood in the middle of the court with a satisfied look on his face. Craig grumbled, "Why's he have to be such and asshole all the time?" Manny huffed, "What… why's she got to be a bitch all the time?" Jimmy sighed, "Em is not a bitch." Alex joined in, "Well Jay isn't an asshole." Craig scoffed, "I beg to differ." She rolled her eyes, "Look keep your little friend away from Jay Come on Lex." Alex looked at Jimmy and glared and they walked up to Jason as he was walking off the court. Craig and Jimmy rushed over to Emma, "Em you ok?" She sat on the bleachers arms folded and grumbling, "No that ASSHOLE was harassing me." Jason heard this and turned around and yelled, "Well stop being a bitch to me." Manny grabbed his arm and tried to turn him around but not before he caught sight of Emma jumping up trying to get at him, "That girl is crazy." Alex sighed, "Go change for practice." He nodded and walked off with her by his side.

Craig caught Emma mid air, "EMMA!… Em it's not his fault he's a moron ok." Jimmy took her in his arms and walked out of the gym and Manny walked up to Craig and tapped him on the shoulder, "Excuse me but where do you get off calling my friend a moron and asshole?" Craig turned and sighed, "Look if he would have left her alone I'm sure they wouldn't have been fighting in here." She put her hands on her hip, "And you're saying that he started it… what if she did? Did you ever think of that?" Manny knew in her mind it was all Jason but she wasn't going to admit it and certainly not to his half brother. Craig groaned, "Look he started it and if he wants to argue with her fine but tell him not to call her a bch." Manny lost her temper and as her face turned bright red she yelled in his face, "Tell her not to call him and ASSHOLE." She stomped off to the locker room and Craig just shook his head and sighed thinking, 'She'd be perfect if she wasn't friends with him.' He headed for the locker room just as Alex came out and with a glare walked out of the gym. Jimmy took Emma outside to calm down as he set her on the ground, "Em, take a few breaths and chill out ok?" She nodded and stared at the building angrily. He sighed, "I thought we were going for no trouble today?" She looked and her features softened, "We were but umm I guess I didn't follow through with that." He smiled and took her in his arms and said, "Just relax and come back when you can be in there and not kill him ok?" She nodded and he kissed her forehead and walked back in the building.

He dug through his bag for his notebook to write down something he just thought of but couldn't find it. As he came to the gym he bumped once again into Alex. "Watch where you're going." Alex said with anger dripping from her voice. He stepped back and noticed she was reading his notebook, "What are you doing with that? Give it back." He snatched it out of her hands and flipped through it as she sighed, "Sorry I didn't know whose it was." He nodded, "No I'm sorry I shouldn't be rude to you… crap I have to go coach will kill me for being late… um thanks for finding my book." She nodded and he rushed in the doors. Emma was on her way back and saw Alex standing by the door. She took a breath and started for the door and as she passed her Alex said, "Look I'm sorry for Jay's behavior I'm sure he started that in there and I'm sorry for him calling you that." Emma sighed, "No I'm sorry I knew what he was trying to do and I walked into it and I'm sorry for calling him that name too." Alex nodded and Emma opened the door just in time to hear, "LEXY get you butt in here now." She smiled, "Oh that's my cue gotta go bye." She walked past Emma and rushed into the locker room. Emma simply let out a breath and walked to the bleachers and took a seat again. Craig and Jimmy were a few lockers over from Jason and neither wanted to look at him. As he finished getting dressed he walked past them and mumbled, "Sorry for calling her a bch." Jimmy smiled and Craig shook his head, "Today is just too long." Jimmy laughed and got dressed and patted Craig on the shoulder, "See out there."

Craig nodded and finished getting dressed thinking, 'He only apologized cause he didn't want a bad practice.' He tossed his shirt in and closed the door and rushed out to the floor. As Craig came out of the locker room, Manny was yelling at her cheerleaders, "Alright move your butts. You forget about those boys I will not have saggy cheerleaders." Jason soon ran up to her, "Manny take it easy on the girl." She turned to him, "Excuse me… do I tell you to take it easy on the court… back off." Jason put his hands up and walked away. He knew better than to talk to Manny during practice… she was a completely different person once it was time to work. Manny watched his retreating figured and sighed, she'd have to apologize to him later for that. She shook her head, "Lets take it outside." She started to run past Lucas and he couldn't help the smile the graced his lips and she in return gave a slight hint to one building on her lips. Alex was at the door and holding it open and she glanced at Jimmy as he was doing his stretches and bit her lip, but turned her head as he looked at her.

Jimmy watched her walked out of the gym and sighed. He had to get past all this crap that was between their two groups of friends… but didn't want to betray Emma or Craig. He shook his head and continued to stretch. Emma on the other hand couldn't take her eyes off Jason. From the second he walked back into the gym her eyes didn't leave his form. She was still livid with him for his behavior… although she could have handled it better herself she still refused to see that at the time. He was out of line… with his getting too close and his flirting and his cold blue steel eyes roaming over her body. She shook her head, no she was angry and she hated him. Jason came out of the locker room and glanced at Emma and found her the same as he left her completely irritated. He smiled at that idea. She was small and feisty but she was hot when she was angry. And when she was yelling it made his mind wandered to other places but she was also annoying and presumptuous… Jason wanted to find Alex and kick her for making him read so much. But it did come in handy for people like her thinking she was so smart and he was so stupid. He grabbed a ball and felt her eyes on him. He wondered if she was trying to get under his skin. Craig and Jimmy finally joined the team on the floor and Jason tossed a ball to each other them and they all started to shoot. It was business as usual and as if the fight never happened.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for the replies. Wow people really like this. Lol. Sorry about the 'lucas' typo. I was in a rush and watching you guess it people….. oth…. Anywayz im watching it when I typed this too so .. yeah there might be more typos lol. Sorry guys. Just ignore them.  
XOXO,  
-P.L.**

**Chapter four**

**  
Stop doing that**

After both cheerleading and basketball practices ended. Emma waited patiently for Jimmy and Craig. Manny and Alex finally came back in to grab their stuff and surprisingly took a seat at the bottom of the bleachers. She sat up and watched their movements. Manny ran her fingers through her hair and licked her lips in a sensual way. Emma just noticed that it wasn't a normal whole tip of tongue on your top and bottom lip or pinching your lips together and running your tongue over them without anyone seeing. She felt so frumpy and plain compared to her. Then there was Alex… with her black hair and green eyes. She was perfect in every way on the outside. Emma played with a few strands of hair and bit her lip. She was nothing to be compared to these girls. They both were in skirts that came to mid thigh and Manny was in heels where as Alex had on tennis shoes. Both could pull off that look but Emma she gave herself the once over and sighed. She wouldn't dare think she looked as good in a skirt or dress for that matter. She huffed and stood up and walked off to the bathroom. Manny and Alex both watched her walk away. She had an air of confidence they only wished they had.

Emma in only a pair of simple jeans and a t shirt was cute. Manny tilted her head and said, "I bet if she got dressed up she's be hot." Alex rolled her eyes, "First of all she's not going to let you dress her up like a Barbie and I don't think she's into the clothes and hair stuff like you are." Manny nodded and pulled out her cell phone and after a second he answered, "Jay we're tired of waiting… meet us at my house." He grumbled, "Manny you know I'd like to go one day where I want to take a shower and you not call me" She laughed, "You love me… now say you'll meet us." He nodded, "Yes I'll meet you… love you bye." She smiled, "Jay says he loves us." Alex laughed, "What else is new?" Manny still thought it was the coolest thing to hear Jason say he loved them. He wasn't exactly the emotional out pour type of guy and it was rare to get him to talk about his feelings but with them it seemed to be as natural as breathing. No one else knew of it and he preferred they keep it that way. Manny and Alex left and went to their cars and drove off. Jason, Craig, and Jimmy all left the locker rooms and Jimmy and Craig were walking ahead of Jason and he watched as Emma walked up behind the two and jumped on their backs.

He smiled thinking of Manny and how she can be like that. Very few people know that she loved to rough around and joke with Jason. Emma smiled brightly and Jimmy showed her something in his notebook and she nodded and Craig handed her a book. Jason rolled his eyes and walked out of the gym before there was another argument he'd have to defend himself from. He pushed the door open and Emma, Jimmy, and Craig turned around and caught site of the door closing. "What an $$…." Emma started to say but Jimmy quieted her, "Em…."She nodded and they grabbed her stuff and left. They all went back to Craig's house since Emma had no food at her house and Jimmy's was too boring. If they went to Jimmy's he'd play on his guitar and writing songs. At Emma's there was tons of stuff to do but no food to eat while doing it. Which left Craig's place…not that it was hard to hang out there, Craig always thought that was the best thing about Emma and Jimmy, neither judged him or his mom for what had happened a long time ago. Emma and Jimmy were the two closest people to him. As they pulled in the driveway Emma was reading over the book he'd given her, "Em just be careful with that book will you?"

Emma nodded, "Ok I will… so umm how's your mom?" They walked in the house and headed straight for the kitchen, Craig busied himself with looking through the fridge. Since he was born she seemed to change. He'd heard it his whole life how she used to be this or that, but now she was something different a bit empty. She was with Kevin but at times they didn't seem too happy. Craig wasn't ignored or treated badly but he could see the difference in his mother's behavior at times. He tossed a few drinks at Jimmy and Emma, "She's fine… come on lets go on up to my room." They followed him without another word said about it. They were the best of friends and in that they knew when to leave a subject alone. As they settled into Craig's room, Jimmy took a seat on the floor with his notebook and Emma laid on the bed, while Lucas took a seat in a lounge chair he'd gotten not too long ago. "So that fight with you and Jason what was that about?" Emma groaned, "I don't know… he just started talking to me and I got mad I guess." Craig laughed, "You guess huh?" Jimmy chuckled, "Well don't worry we had your back… Craig and Manny got into it and me and Alex got into it too." Emma laughed, "Thanks guys… but that was sort of the start of the fight… I mean besides the bch thing… he was insinuating that I needed you guys to fight for me." Craig laughed, "If he only knew right?" Craig started to type on his computer and Emma grabbed the remote and started to flip through the channels of the TV. After a long silence she said, "So do you guys think umm… that Alex and Manny are pretty?"

Jimmy laughed, "What are you into them?" Emma threw a pillow at him and hit him, "No just I saw them after practice and I donno do you think they are… and I want an honest answer." Craig and Jimmy looked at each other and Craig said, "I think Manny is hot… but she's not my type you know I can't get into the cheerleader type… plus she's friends with Jason… that's major points off." Jimmy laughed, "And Alex… is just Alex… how so much ego can fit in their friendship is beyond me." Emma laughed, "And Jason… HA thinking if he hit on me would make me want him…" "Whoa back that up… what?" Craig and Jimmy asked in unison. She sat up and looked at them, "What he hit on me… not like physically hit me just like trying to flirt." Craig looked at her with an unreadable emotion and she quickly added, "But I called him stupid and he got mad so that didn't last… I think he was just messing with my head." Jimmy and Craig nodded their heads and all went back to what they were doing before. Jake finally looked at the words from his song thinking, 'How did she get in there?' Craig's lips curled into a slight smile thinking of Manny's scent and Emma flipped passed a commercial of a basketball player and she sighed thinking of Jason at practice, then as soon as the thought entered her mind she shook her head trying to get it out as fast as she could.

Manny and Alex were relaxing on her bed when Jason walked in, "Can you believe that little tutor… thinking I'm stupid… CAN YOU?" Alex laughed, "Why do you care it's not like you like her right?" Jason stopped his ranting and looked at them. His mind let the question settle, did he like her… no he couldn't be she was annoying and over bearing and thought she was better than everyone who didn't seem to be as smart as her, "What… no I don't like her." Manny laughed, "Of course you don't." Alex smiled, "Just relax ok… besides we had your back so it was all good." He nodded, "Ok so what am I doing here again?" Manny jumped and on to his back, "We're saving you from that horrible house silly." He laughed, "Yeah that's right but besides that." Alex groaned, "We have to talk about the party and what we're going to wear…" "Plus I want to make sure we come together and have some kind of code so that we know we're not us." Jason looked at her side ways, "What was that and in English please." She laughed and got down, "I just heard that at these parties you can't like ask for names and stuff so we have to have some kind of sign that it's us if we get separated." Alex laughed along with Jason and Manny pouted, "Come on you guys… this is serious… I don't want to find out I made out with you all night Jay." He laughed, "Hey… you know you want me." He grabbed her and pulled her close, "Yeah right I'll want you the day… the day Emma wants you."

He let her go, "Please don't say that cause if it happens I have to tell her to beat it and I'll have to stop being your friend." Alex laughed, "Look we'll wear something that will tell us that it's us you know." They nodded and Jason jumped on Manny's computer and sighed, "I have a paper due… so can I work on it here… dad will be on my case about basketball practice when I get home and I want to get as much as I can done." Manny nodded and hopped on the bed and turned on the music and grabbed a magazine, while Alex moved to the floor and started to work on a drawing of a set of eyes. She looked down and smiled and soon realized whose eyes they were. Manny flipped through a few pages and found a picture of a hot guy with amazing blue eyes and sighed thinking, 'They're not as blue as his.' She smiled a bit and continued to flip through tapping her foot the music. Jason soon started on his paper. It wasn't that hard for him to crank out a report but with his father on his case constantly he couldn't concentrate. But at Manny's or Alex's he could… even the music wasn't a distraction but there was something else… something that was making it difficult for him to get started right away… it was so simple and yet so complicated… one touch and he couldn't seem to take it mind off it. He touched his temple and smiled and shook his head finally typing away at her computer.

After and hour of hanging out and finishing homework both groups decided to go shopping for the party… Emma was dreading it, but Jimmy and Craig promised they'd give their honest opinions. Jason wanted to stay at Manny's and finish his paper but her constant nagging urged him out of his seat and down the stairs with him. He just wanted to get it over with so Manny said, "OK fine mister angry pants… you go on and get your tux and come back and work on your paper, but we'll be shopping." He smiled, "Thank god some time in your room alone." Alex laughed and Manny smacked his arm, "Don't you go through my stuff again." He laughed, "Ok fine I won't." They got in the cars, Jason in his car and Alex in hers with Manny riding along. Jason backed out of the driveway, "Follow me ladies." Alex rolled her eyes and turned on her car and followed behind his. Craig and Emma were having a discussion about why she needs to go to this party while Jimmy was working out his song. He finally had enough and closed his notebook, "Look Em… we get that you're not into the dresses thing but come on for us will you just try please." She looked at Craig and Jimmy with their puppy dog eyes and sighed, "OK fine but if I have a bad time I'll take it out on both of you." They nodded and Craig said, "Will you be ok for a while, while we get our tuxes?" She nodded, "Yes I'll have the sales lady help me out ok." He smiled and they pulled up in front of the mall.

Jason, Manny, and Alex were already inside and Jason rushed off, "Jay… make sure it's nice looking ok." He nodded and ran inside the shop. Alex shook her head, "Come on Tigger you know he would never wear anything but the best and this is important to you… he knows that and he won't let you down." She nodded and the dress store. Jason walked up to the man, "Hi I'm Jason Hoggart what tuxes do you have for a private party type thing?" The man showed him three of his best and Jason picked the second one and paid for it, "I'll be back tomorrow for a fitting it that ok." The man nodded and wrote it down, "See you then Mr. Hoggart." Jason nodded and rushed out. Emma and Jimmy were arm in arm as they walked inside the mall but Craig cracked a joke and she pushed him around a bit. Craig laughed and ran off only to run straight into his half brother. Both boys fell to the floor. Jimmy and Emma were laughing but soon stopped seeing who he ran into. "Shit that hurt… my bad I was in a rush." Jason said shaking his head. Craig grunted, "No it's fine I should have watched where I was going." Finally both boys looked at each other and groaned, "Not you again." Craig rolled his eyes, "What's the matter daddy never taught you how to walk?" Jason huffed and stood up just as Emma and Jimmy ran up to them. He looked at the two then down at his brother, "Tell you friend to learn how to walk." He walked off and was gone.

Emma helped Craig up, "Well see what I mean about jerk." Craig nodded, "Look I'm fine go and get your dress… we'll be in soon ok." She nodded and Jimmy and Craig walked off leaving Emma to stand in front of the dress store alone. She took a deep breath and just as she was about to go in she heard, "Where are you off to?" She groaned and turned around, "What lost your way out of the mall?" He laughed, "No I just dropped this." He showed her his wallet and put it in his pocket, "So why are you going in there… dresses don't seem to be your kind of thing." She huffed, "And what is my kind of thing pray tell?" He smiled and simply said, "Jeans and t shirts." She rolled her eyes, "Well maybe I've changed." He nodded, "Well look if you need some help…" She held up her hands, "I have this taken care of and I don't need you ogling me while I try on clothes thank you very much." Jason laughed, "I was going to say before you interrupted me… wow you really are rude… that Manny and Alex are in there if you need some help… you're a girl and Manny loves to help people out in fashion stuff." He turned around and walked off leaving Emma for the second time that day in complete shock.

Emma shook off her thoughts and nodded her head, 'For the guys I'll do this.' She walked in and looked around… everything was so colorful and she was confused already. A sales woman caught sight of her and started to make her way towards her. Emma freaked and turned suddenly and bumped into Manny who was holding three dresses. "Oh," Manny said almost dropping them but maintaining her control. "Oh sorry…" Emma trailed off seeing who she hit. The two stood in and uncomfortable silence and the sales woman approached, "Is there a problem Miss Santos?" Manny smiled, "No it's fine I was just talking to a friend." The woman walked off and Emma groaned, "I'm really sorry I just have this thing and I need a dress and excuse me." Manny looked at the dressing rooms, "Um Emma if you need some help I can…" Emma smiled, "That would be great thanks." Manny smiled, 'It's not problem…" She looked her over and smiled, "Ok I think your best bet for your skin tone is a nice blue or black..." Emma smiled but frowned, "It's kinda important." Manny nodded, "Oh I see then black is your best bet then." Manny explained to her the cut of a dress and lengths that would make or break an outfit for her; she also showed her various accessories to wear. Alex was finished and brought out her dresses just as Manny finished up, "I'm sure you'll be fine and just remember what I told you and you'll look great." Emma nodded, "Thanks for your help." She went off and looked at a few dresses and took them in the dressing room.

Alex walked up, "What did you do?" Manny smiled, "I just helped her out that's all and yes I really helped. She has some important dinner or something and I could tell she was freaking out." Alex nodded, "Well that was nice of you Manny." She smiled, "I'm very nice thank you." Alex rolled her eyes, "Right well come on let's go." The two paid for their clothes and made their way out. As they were leaving Craig and Jimmy were walking towards them. Jimmy chuckled, "Man girls can shop… thank goodness Em isn't like that." Craig nodded and they walked in and towards the dressing room. Once at the doors Craig knocked, "Em you in there?" She answered but was a few doors down. He smiled, "You pick out a dress?" Jimmy asked taking a seat on a near by chair.

Emma grunted and huffed, "Yes I got some help from an unlikely source." Craig pulled another chair up and rested, "Oh yeah who?" Emma laughed and opened the door a bit and looked at them "Hey where's yours at?" They laughed, "We can get them in the morning… so who?" Emma shook her head, "Manny Santos." Craig unintentionally cracked a smile at the mention of her name and asked, "Why would she help you?" Emma shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know but she did so tell me what you think." She walked out and both gasped. She spun around slowly, "What do you think?" Jimmy smiled, "Em you look amazing." She bit her lip and smiled, "Thanks… Craig what do you think?" He shook his head, "I think wow." She took a bow and walked back in to try on a few more dresses. After a while she decided on a dress and got dressed and paid for it deciding she'd get accessories later on. They left and went back to Craig's house.


End file.
